


Chocolate

by Diviana



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: JayDick Week, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/Diviana
Summary: Jaydick Valentine’s Week Prompt 1: Chocolate. An accidental call leads a frustrated Jason Todd.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I am migrating this old fic from my [Tumblr.](https://thewickling.tumblr.com/post/139285672871/fandom-dc-pairing-jaydick-characters-jason)

The ground blurred under him as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Unlike a certain show-off he knew, Jason wasn't one for fancy flips yet that didn't endear him to physics. Gravity yanked him, attempting to propel him to the pavement at several miles an hour. The sudden vibration of his cellphone throwing him both mentally and physically off balance. Windmilling his arms to regain balance, he shifted awkwardly on the edge of the building. A few moments later, he managed to plant both feet firmly on the roof.

Jason glanced at his vibrating cellphone. He normally kept the thing off during patrol, but he must have forgotten. His screen lit up with image of a grinning man with an earth-tone complexion and a messy nest of hair, Dick Grayson. His eyes darted to the skyline. A stout, brick building, his apartment, stood out against the wide, one story shops around it. Jason's eyes flicked to the upper right corner of his cell: 2:45 AM. He frowned. Patrol was another fifteen minutes. A habit left over from their times with Bruce, neither made a call nor answered a call during patrol unless it was urgent.

 _Should I just head home and see what he wants?_ Jason pondered, _or pick up? He probably needs to me to pick up more milk or cereal, **again**._

Scanning his surrounding, he picked up the normal sounds of a Gotham City night: zipping cars, buzzing electricity, and yowling alley cats. Other than the sporadic shouts or honking horns, the night was silent. Tapping the green button, he re-directed the call to his helmet. Experience taught him the hard way cellphones don't normally last ambushes, even with low-grade henchmen. His helmet made a small dial-tone noise before connecting.

"Hey," Jason greeted, clenching his mouth shut when he heard the rough huffing from the other side of the phone.

"Come on," a sultry, low voice pleaded, "just for a little bit."

Dick's voice pitched several octaves higher than normal protested, "No. SHIT hands off Roy."

"Roy," Dick repeated a little weaker, "Ro-oy."

A muffled sound followed like bodies toppling over another helped Jason fill in the blanks.

The suppressed moaning made Jason glad he'd placed his phone in his pocket. It ensured that he wouldn't toss it into the ground and freed him to race off in the direction of his apartment. His face flushed red with anger and irritation. The audio continued to leak into his ears sounding like a cheap porno played by people he knew, his boyfriend and his friend. A toxic compound of anger and betrayal formed in the pit of his stomach at each vocalization, pushing bile up his throat.

The creaking of his sofa.

The heavy panting that he couldn't pin down to his lover or the person he thought was their friend apparently jumping Dick.

"Stop," Dick muttered, the mood of his voice heavy and needy.

 **Thump.** Jason landed in the alley beside his apartment. A short rattle later, he scaled the fire escape. Throwing caution to the wind, he ran up not bothering to minimize his noise. Pausing outside his apartment, he peeked in the gap between his curtains. A red flannel shirt tossed haphazardly on the ground, encouraged him to pry the window up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Jason growled, barely managing to close his window.

"What?" Dick mumbled, peeking his head up from the side of sofa. Under the dark tones of his flesh was a bright red flush. Suggestive combined Dick's messy, finger brushed locks of hair. A layer of sweat lined his face, forming thick rivets toward his chin and overflowing down his neck. Jason's attention to Dick's bare chest also slick with sweat.

"What," Jason gritted his teeth and repeated, "do you think you're doing?"

He held up his black smart phone pointedly. Dick's eyes widen and darted to his lap. He whispered, "Oops. I called you? Sorry."

"Oops? Sorry?" Jason hissed, "where's Roy?"

 _I need to kick his ass before I beat yours._ Jason mentally clarified.

Dick jerked his thumb in the direction of their bathroom. He tacked on an explanation, "I sorta knocked him out so he's going to hafta stay there."

Stepping back, Jason felt the confusion filled up his face. He knitted his brow, taking the moment to analyze the room. His coffee table contented a box of chocolates, half empty, a tossed-aside remote, and Dick's crumpled up shirt. The table stood at an angle as if someone had pushed off to the side in a rush and forgotten to readjust it.

Adjacent to the table, Dick sank into the cushions of the deep red sofa. His exposed happy trail leading Jason along Dick's abs southward. Dick's limited clothes clung to his body. His black yoga pants slung low on his hips, outlining a distinctive bulge at the waist. His face twisted somewhere between pained and yearning.

"Explain," Jason ordered, crossing his arms.

"Roy. Chocolate. From Star Labs," Dick forced out, "Actually experimental alcoholic slash aphrodisiac. Super effective."

He gestured, telling Jason to fill in the dots. Dick inhaled. His eyes took an indulgent tour of Jason's body. His blue eyes encapsulating the phrase 'eat him up'. He muttered, "Strong enough to knock up an elephant. Roy ate a couple before he shared them with me and he sorta..."

"Are you telling me you're horny and drunk?" Jason asked, connecting the dots. His eyebrows formed a high arch.

Dick nodded and whispered, "Now come'ere. Sit."

Dick alternated between patting his lap and clawing in Jason's direction. Circling around the sofa, Jason removed his helmet. Patting his lap, Dick softly whimpered, "Not gonna come?"

"Debating whether or not I should beat up Roy," Jason stated.

"Nooo," Dick mumbled, half crawling and half falling toward Jason. Dick pouted, "No fighting. Not his fault. . ."

"Snuggles," Dick concluded, finishing his previous trail off, "and kisses."

"Definitely drunk," Jason sighed.

Kneeling on the carpet, Jason untangled Dick's body. He carefully pulled Dick upright, pulling Dick into his arms. Cradling Dick in his arms, Jason struggled to keep Dick from toppling over. Dick purred, rubbing his face along Jason's face. His mouth ran along his jaw, nibbling it. A pleasant heat flooded Jason's body. Biting his lip, Jason pulled his head away, an conflicted frown composed his expression.

"Nope," Jason scolded, lightly, "You're too tipsy for this and I'm too sober."

"But," Dick began, closing his mouth at Jason's determined expressions.

"Snuggles?" Dick compromised.

Nodding to himself, Dick repeated, "Cuddles."

"Completely wasted," Jason said mostly to himself, an indulgent smile taking away the bite. He carefully carried the deadweight to their room. The process made several times more difficult by Dick's twisting and struggling to cuddle with Jason as he walked. Depositing his boyfriend on their bed, Jason edged of their bed.

"Jay?" Dick inquired, tripping over his arms to reach for Jason, "No snuggles?"

The tremble in his words made it seem like Jason had simultaneously kicked a thousand new-born puppies. Jason blinked. Chuckling, Jason commented, "Just going to change and make sure Roy's not choking on his own spit or anything."

"Oh," Dick responded, "So yes cuddles."

"Yes," Jason repeated slowly, "yes cuddles. You drunk snuggle bug, but **only** cuddling."

"Mhmkay," Dick agreed.

He plopped right side up on the mattress. From the way that he wiggled, Jason assumed that Dick's pants followed the pant of his shirt. That directed Jason's decision to remain fully clothed, wearing the only pajama set he owned. After assuring Dick that he'd return soon, Jason carried a blanket and water bottle toward his bathroom.

Tossing a blanket over Roy's exposed ass, Jason placed the water next to his head. Observing Roy's sad state, Jason weighted the pros and cons of lecturing Roy later. Considering how out of it Dick was, maybe the hangover next day would be punishment enough. Stepping around Roy, Jason flipped the man onto his back. The blanket slipped, covering only Roy's legs. Reaching for his phone, Jason angled his phone to barely catch Roy's body and the edge of his glory. Saving the image for any possible blackmail needs, Jason tugged the cotton material up to Roy's shoulders.

On his way to his bedroom, Jason paused to stare at the source of his troubles, a half empty box of chocolates. Turning between his trash bin and the chocolates, Jason picked up the box and walked to his kitchen. Dick's flushed flesh redirected Jason to the fridge.

 _Need to call and see if these are safe_ , Jason mentally noted, _because eating one or two together might be fun._

When he reached his bed, Dick's hooded eyes lazily scanned him. Sleepily, he ordered, "Come'ere."

"How are you feeling?" Jason questioned, tucking himself under the covers.

Unable to make out Dick's premature words, Jason felt n pressing himself against him. Biting down a laugh, the sensation of Dick worming his way into Jason's arms was pleasant. He commented, "I'm going to take as you tapping out."

Tightening his embrace, Jason slunk lower in the bed. Dick's soft mane brushed Jason's neck as he nuzzled it. The lazy shapes Dick drew on Jason's skin with his tongue, sent blood south. Blocking Dick, Jason thought, _Alfred in only an apron._

"Only cuddling," he said as a reminder to him and to Dick.

"No fun," Dick complained to Jason's palm.

"I'd like us to both remember our fun," Jason stated, adding, "Only cuddles or I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Finnnne," Dick agreed, reluctantly.

Removing his hand, Jason, in compromise, repositioned his body to increase skin contact with his horny, drunk boyfriend who seemed to make it his goal to have every inch of skin touching. Dick collapsed into Jason like how a cat becomes boneless to conform into the small closed spaces it wishes to occupy. Placing a kiss on Dick's head, Jason tugged Dick into a tighter embrace before drifted off to sleep.


End file.
